nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Takeo Masaki
Takeo Masaki (Japanese: 武雄正樹) was a Captain of the Imperial Japanese Army. He has appeared in the Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: World at War ''Nazi Zombies maps Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La and Moon. His point color is yellow, but is randomized in Moon. Biography Very little is known about Takeo. However, he is shown as a loyal, Imperial Captain and is one of the 4 soldiers fighting off the Imperial Zombie horde. It is unknown how he feels fighting against his undead brothers, but is shown fighting them off. He is the least seen of the 4 soldiers in the Shi No Numa trailer. Tattooed on the inside of Takeo’s eyelids is the Japanese proverb “Life is light when compared to honor”. For Takeo, life has no meaning if not to perfect one’s discipline and to reveal a warrior’s true character and honor. He ponders this and other philosophical questions as his katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Takeo was born into wealth. His family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushi. Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. When the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off of frightened kittens, they knew he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name. The war was a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his bloodlust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself. If you fall victim to his swift action and might, know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenment. Trivia *Takeo is a Captain, as is shown on his wrist cuff insignia. *Takeo is shown using the Type 100 submachinegun in the Shi No Numa and Der Riese trailers correctly, as in real life the weapon is held from under the barrel, not the way the player does, which can be seen in first person view. *Edward Richtofen and Takeo Masaki are the only playable Axis soldiers (in single player), not only in ''World at War, but in all of the Call of Duty series as well. *Takeo always seems to team up with Dempsey in the trailers even if they were direct enemies. *If the color on your points count is yellow, you're playing as Takeo. *On the iPhone version of Nazi Zombies, Takeo's point color is red. *Takeo shows respect to Edward Richtofen and doesn't comment much about Tank Dempsey, but he hates Nikolai Belinski. *Takeo likes Quick Revive as it tastes like fish. *In Der Riese, when he uses a Monkey Bomb, he may say "Monkey Bomb, I choose you!" which is a reference to Poke'mon. *He doesn't talk, but he is with the other three characters in the original four characters trapped easter egg in Call of the Dead. This is because he is vomiting, due to the teleporter's effects. *Takeo likes Quick Revive, a stereotype associating the Japenese with sushi. *After Der Riese, he seems to have aged. he has a mustache and sounds older. This may have been from teleporting 15 years into the future, although this hasn't seemed to affect the others. *He shares the same FPS model as a NVA soldier in Black Ops Multiplayer. Gallery tak 1.jpg tak 2.png tak 3.png tak 4.jpg tak 5.jpg 119px-Takeo_Portrait.jpg 120px-Astronaut_suit.png|Takeo looking at a P.E.S 120px-Tak_Ws.png|Takeo on Water slide 120px-Takeo_g11.jpg|Takeo with G11 89px-Takeostakeout.jpg|Takeo Stakeout Category:Treyarch Characters Category:Kino der Toten Category:Ascension Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Aufgegebenes Hotel Category:Shangri-La Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Call of the Dead Category:Endgame Category:Karneval der Toten Category:Nicht so sicherer Raum Category:Salvation Storyline Category:Salvation Base Category:Salvation